The following patents disclose various types of self-injecting syringes: U.S. Pat. No. 98,478, granted Jan. 4, 1870, to Charles H. Eccleston; U.S. Pat. No. 922,331, granted May 18, 1909, to Thomas M. Quarles; U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,036, granted Feb. 16, 1932, to Herbert H. Busher; U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,034, granted Aug. 8, 1933, to Norman O. La Marche; U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,086, granted Dec. 29, 1953, to Gerald O. Transue and U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,743, granted Sept. 20, 1971, to Raul O. Arce.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,445, granted Dec. 21, 1965, to Norman W. Melott and U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,399, granted June 8, 1971, to Anthony F. Ritsky, both disclose syringes which are adapted for performing the procedure known as "aspiration". The procedure known as "aspiration" is defined in these patents.
The various patents introduced above speak for themselves and therefore do not need to be specifically described in any detail. However, such patents, and the various patents cited against them, should be carefully considered for the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art.